


Moony's Discord Drabbles

by moo_nyy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Pandora's Vault Prison, Ranboo &; Tubbo &; Tommyinnit Are Chaotic Triplets, The first drabble Is my drama assignment lol, There's A Tag For That, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You can't tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo_nyy/pseuds/moo_nyy
Summary: mind the tags 😃☝
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Kye Riddell/Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Ranboo &; Toby Smith | Tubbo &; Tommyinnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), karlnapity pog?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Moony's Books :)





	Moony's Discord Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's no dreamnon possession or anything, I just want Dream to suffer lmao( it's not as explicit tho)

Dream curls into himself, head timidly wrapped under his knees as he tries hard to breathe.

The room was too small, too silent and the pressure and heat on his back matched with his frantic heartbeat. Every move he made hurt, as if something was melting his insides, prickling his guts with perpetual fire until his blood flow was strained with metallic lava. As if a bear was tearing him apart, long claws embedded in the tender skin, gripping and feasting on the blonde until he's nothing more than a piece of limb, a piece of nothing.

A laugh slipped from the admin's lips, dry, rough and a tad like the violent whimper he let out subsequently. 

_This was what he wanted._

_This is what he deserved._

_Alone like he was always meant to be._

_~~Left to rot by the people he cared about.~~ _

_Away from everyone he ever cared about._

_He can't hurt anyone now._

**_Only himself._**

His fingers tore into his worn out hoodie, attempting to hold and pen his heart in place before it took any endeavor to jump into his throat and break out his wide, gasping mouth. No air was passing through his lips, he realised. 

breathebreathebreathe breathebreathebreathe!

Dream feels it suddenly, so profoundly rooted in his bones that he swears it is a part of him; entirely, completely. He goes stock-still as he feels the bodies move around him and stir, the heat like waves, pushing at him, smashing over his psyche. He hears the heavy steps increase and leveled inside his ears, feels as his frantic heart beat pounded erratically and leaped into his throat. 

He turns, slow and panicked and something tells him that maybe it was a bit too early, because even when his heart quickened and sweat pooled around his throat, the breath from his lips didn't defunct as he wished it to. 

The SMP was in front him.

Together.

Their hatred for the villian united.

_“I'm sorry, Dream. But you should have paid me more.”_

He collapsed onto the ground, back pressed on cold obsidian, and he sobbed into his knees. The hand gripping his heart was holding on a little too tightly and it began to sting but he didn't care.

_This is what he wanted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo, thanks for reading beautiful! hope you're having/had the best fucking day ever 😤❤️. Remember to stay hydrated, and take naps as your health is important and I care for you. STAY POG JEREMY.
> 
> oh, and join my servers :D
> 
> Dream SMP Errants Guild: https://discord.gg/n9ssVap9v8
> 
> The DSMP Ravager Realm: https://discord.gg/hWTC2jAbFa  
> ( the typical alt, it's more of a family server chill and laid back. joIn foR nuGgeTs)
> 
> p.s: if the link has expired, don't be afraid to ask for it in the comments :)


End file.
